Twins VS Gog
by pesterhopper
Summary: Twins Lara and Lyta Kent go back in time to protect nine year old Kal-El from the evil Gog.
1. Chapter 1

_2044_

_Training Grounds_

_Themyscira_

Fifteen year old identical twins Lara and Lyta Kent were lounging around after their weapons training. Their trainor, General Philippus was very proud of the girls for at their age, they had mastered nearly all forms of Amazon combat arts. They were already at par with their mother, Diana, Queen of the Amazons. As proud as she was with the girls, the General was rather annoyed when the sisters' conversation drifted to their crushes. Clearly the two were influenced by the Queen's sister, Princess Donna, the Ambassador to Man's World, the General tells herself. She leaves the girls to their lounging for a much needed bath and massage. She was definitely put through her paces training with these two half-Kryptonian half-Amazons.

As Lara and Lyta were in an animated conversation about the respective crushes Damian Wayne and Arthur Curry Jr., the god Hermes materializes in front of them. After their initial surprise, the sisters immediately take a knee in reverence to their patron god.

"No need for that, daughters of Themyscira," said Hermes.

"What brings you here, Lord Hermes? How can we be of assistance to you?" asked Lara, the eldest of the twins.

"I have been tracking a man granted with immense power by the Quintessence. This man has been travelling through the different timelines and he has been eliminating different versions of your father, Kal-El," Hermes tells the twins.

"Eliminating? As in killing? Why?" Lara asked Hermes looking worried.

Hermes nods his head in affirmation. "In his timeline, Supeman failed to save Kansas from a nuclear explosion. In his twisted mind, he blames his timeline's Superman for the ills that befell him," replied Hermes.

"What is the Quintessence? Does this man have a name?" Lyta asked Hermes.

Hermes replies, "The Quintessence are a group of powerful beings who want to keep order and balance in the multiverse. Father Zeus is a part of this group of beings. They gave this man power to be their enforcer. However, they failed to see that this man already had a fragile mind and the power they granted made him mad. As for this man's name, all I know is that goes by the name of Gog. Sad to say, he is now in our timeline."

Hearing this, Lyta says to Lara, "If this man is in our timeline, then we must go back in time and protect Dad!"

Lara felt afraid for the first time in her life. If her father dies in the past, they will cease to exist. She looks at Hermes with pleading eyes.

As if in reply to Lara's unspoken request, he says "I will send you back in time to protect your father. But you must promise me that you will not tell him who you two are nor what lies ahead for him in the future."

"Yes, Lord Hermes. We promise," says Lara as she looks at her twin.

"I'm in. Let's do this," says Lyta with a determined look.

With a flash of golden light, the twins and Hermes disappear from the training grounds and go back in time.

* * *

_1995_

_Smallville_

_Kansas_

Hermes and the twins materialize in an alley. He then hands out a backpack to each one of the twins and says, "These bags are enchanted. Anything, you will need for your mission, you will be able to pull out of these bags."

"Really, Lord Hermes? As in anything?" asks Lyta. Hermes nods. She thinks of a Snickers bar as she slips her hand into the bag. "Wow! This is so cool! I love it already!" Lyta exclaims as she does pull one out of the bag.

Lara rolls her eyes and scolds her twin, "A Snickers bar? You're such a child, Lyta!"

"I was hungry!" Lyta replies, taking a big bite out of the chocolate bar. "I'm thinking of a cheeseburger with a side of fries right now. Yum!" she teases Lara.

"Some madman is after Dad and all you can think about right now is food," says Lara in exasperation.

Hermes could only smile at the sisters' exchange.

"I will be going back to Olympus now. Father Zeus will be looking for me soon. Remember, you can never tell the younger version of Kal-El who you really are and what lies ahead for him in the future," Hermes reminds the twins as he bids them goodbye.

Hermes then disappears in a flash of golden light.

The twins are left in the alley. They quickly change from their Themysciran armor into normal clothes. They will begin their search for Kal-El at Smallville Elementary School.

As the twins make it out of the alley, Lara's stomach growls. She remembers that she hadn't eaten yet after their training session. She looks at Lyta and says, "I'm ready for that cheeseburger and side of fries, you know."

"Got you covered on that, sis. How about a strawberry milkshake to wash it all down?" says Lyta already handing the cheeseburger to her sister.

Lara chuckles as she says, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, sis," says Lyta as she embraces Lara.


	2. Chapter 2

_1995_

_Kent Farm_

_Smallville, Kansas_

Clark was sitting at the top of the Kent Farm's water tower. He had just finished with his chores and he still had two and a half hours to kill before Martha Kent would call out to him for dinner. Clark loved sitting out here. He would busy himself scribbling in his notebook as he imagined himself as a jet-setting international news correspondent.

As Clark was busy scribbling in his notebook, he gets hit from behind by a beam of concussive energy. The blast sends Young Clark falling 165 feet to the ground below. He hits the ground with a loud thud, his back still smoking from the heat of the blast.

Martha and Jonathan were running towards the water tower. They were at opposite ends of the farm when they heard the sound of an explosion. They met at the foot of the water tower when they saw a man hovering before an unconscious Young Clark.

Gog hovers before the unconscious Clark. In his disturbed mind, he will finally have his revenge on the man who had condemned millions to death in Kansas. He points his staff at the unconscious Clark for the killing blow. Gog's staff begins to crackle with lightning like energy.

As the energy beam was released from Gog's staff, Lara in a blur, quickly steps between Gog and Clark and with her bracelets she deflects the energy beam back towards Gog.

Gog falls to his knees in pain when his own energy beam is turned on him. Lyta seeing the opportunity, punches Gog across the face. Gog felt his nose break from the force of the punch.

Lara picks up the unconscious Clark and carefully hands him over to Martha and Jonathan Kent. She tells them, "Take him. We'll take care of this menace."

Lara with her xiphos and Lyta with her doru stood facing Gog. Their body language sending the message, if you want to hurt Clark again you will have to go through us to get to him.

Gog strikes first, firing energy beams from his staff which the twins effortlessly evade. Signaling to Lara, Lyta charges at Gog. With her doru, she delivers successive blows to Gog's head and torso. Gog kneels to one knee his head aching from Lyta's attack.

Lyta falls back as Lara steps forward. Lara sheathes her xiphos and picks up Gog's staff breaking it on her leg saying, "You won't be needing this where you're going. Get up."

Gog gets up. He was having a hard time breathing, his nose was broken from Lyta's punch. Taking a gulf of air, Gog lunges himself at Lara who deftly parries his punches. She then lands successive blows to his ribs, jaw and temple. Gog falls to the ground belly up, his face bleeding and his jaw broken. Gog's ribs feel like broken glass rubbing against his lungs when he breathes. The pain is so unbearable he slips into unconsciousness.

Hermes appears in a flash of golden light. In his hands were manacles forged by the god Hephaestus. He hands the manacles to the twins who quickly bind the arms and legs of the unconscious Gog.

Hermes, looks over to the unconscious Gog and says scratching his head, "Wow! To borrow a phrase from the nineteen sixties, you two certainly did a number on Gog. You have undoubtedly proven yourselves as formidable amazon warriors."

The twins smile at each other.

"Where will you take him, Lord Hermes?" Lyta asks.

"Father Zeus instructed me to bring him before the Quintessence. It is up to them whether they shall contain him or strip him of his power," Hermes replies.

Lyta squeezed Lara's hand as Lara made a polite request of Hermes, "Lord Hermes, uh, can we stay in this time awhile longer? We really would like to meet our grandparents."

Hermes gave the twins' request some thought and he relented, "I will allow this but be mindful of my instructions. Young Clark must not know who you two are and he must not know what lies for him in the future."

"Thank you, Lord Hermes!" exclaims Lara as she and Lyta bow their thanks to Hermes.

Hermes nods as he and the unconscious Gog disappear in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Lara and Lyta quickly change from their armor into civilian clothes. After changing, they walk towards the Kent farmhouse.

The twins stand before the Kent's front porch. Lyta knocks on the door and quickly runs behind Lara. "What the? Lyta!" Lara hissed. "You're the big sister. You make the introductions!" Lyta reasons. Lara growls under her breath.

The door opens and out comes Jonathan and Martha Kent. Jonathan spoke up, "Hello? Martha! It's the girls who saved Clark!"

"Anything we can do for you?" Martha asks the twins.

"We have something to tell you. It may seem a bit strange but nonetheless you have to know," Lyta says as she looks to Lara.

Lara holds Martha's hand and says, "We mean you no harm. Please trust us. This will explain everything." Lyta does the same with Jonathan and the twins link their hands. Lara and Lyta's eyes glow with a purple glow which surrounds the four of them. Martha and Jonathan gasped as images of the twins' memories flash into their minds.

As the four of them let go of each other's hands, Martha takes the twins into her arms. She embraces them tightly and says, "We have grandchildren, Jonathan. Two beautiful grandchildren."

"Actually you have five grandchildren, Grandma, Grandpa," says Lyta smiling.

"Fuh, fuh, five? Really?" Jonathan stammers.

"Yes, Grandpa. Me, Lara, twin boys Jonathan and Thomas and Martha, our youngest," Lyta says to Jonathan.

"She's a redhead like grandma," Lyta adds smiling.

Clark steps out onto the front porch and asks, "Ma, pa, we have visitors?"

Jonathan turns to Young Clark and says, "Uhm, yes we do, Clark. These two young ladies are your, uhm, cousins from out of town."

Clark steps down from the porch and introduces himself to the twins, "Hi. My name's Clark." He offers his hand to the twins.

Lara is the first to take Clark's hand, "I'm your cousin Lara and this is my twin sister, Lyta."

"Hi, cousin Clark," Lyta says as she takes Clark in an embrace.

"Come on, you three. Let's all get inside and have some dinner," Jonathan says to Clark and the twins.

Dinner time was a delight for the twins. Not only for the food Martha had prepared for them but also for the stories their grandparents shared about their lives. They were surprised that Jonathan was a special forces medic in the army before he became a farmer. Martha was a stock broker from Chicago before meeting Jonathan and moving to Smallville.

After dinner, the twins volunteered to help clear the table. Lara and Lyta volunteered to do more but Martha would not have any of it, she told them to join Jonathan and Clark in the living room. The twins reluctantly agreed.

As the twins sat in the living room, Clark asked, "What does you mom and dad do?"

Lara was first to answer not wanting to lie she says, "Our mother is in, um, politics."

"Dad, is a novelist. Before that he was a reporter for a newspaper," Lyta added.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a reporter too," Clark said with pride.

"I know you'll be a great reporter someday," says Lyta embracing Young Clark.

_2044_

_Royale Palace_

_Themyscira_

"I don't know if I should thank you or ground you. But still, you went into the past without permission," Kal-El tells the twins.

"Lord Hermes was with us though we were left to own most of the time. We saved you, Dad," Lyta says in their defense.

"Yes, father. We did. And we got to meet our grandparents," Lara adds.

"I guess there is no winning against you two but you still have to talk with your mother," Kal-El says.

"Come on, Dad!" Lara and Lyta said in chorus.

THE END


End file.
